Cinco minutos
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Murta sempre soube. Só nunca contou para ninguém. - DracoxHarry - Desafio de Outono com a 'Dusk. MALDITA GAROTA! S2 •


**Disclaimer:** HP pertence à JK. Infelizmente.

* * *

Murta sempre soube, ela só nunca contou a ninguém. Por dentro, morria de ciúmes dos dois garotos que jurava serem seus, mas que nunca deram realmente a atenção devida a ela. Um coração partido é ruim, mas um coração duplamente partido é bem pior. Porém, se fosse para perder um ou outro, que fossem para eles mesmos. Assim, ela se importava menos.

Ela estava sempre invisível quando escutava o estalido da porta sendo aberta. Há muitos anos que ninguém entrava naquele banheiro, então, só podiam ser eles. Ela sabia disso por experiência.

Primeiro, vinha Draco. Sua mãe lhe ensinara desde muito pequeno que era deselegante se atrasar, mesmo que fosse para um encontro proibido em um banheiro abandonado, e ele não fazia questão de quebrar as regras. Com cinco minutos de antecedência, lá estava ele, nervoso, com a testa suada por ter corrido até ali e olhando para os lados, à procura de alguém que pudesse surpreendê-lo. Esperava a qualquer momento que seu pai pulasse de dentro de um vaso sanitário ou algo parecido. Ele afrouxava a gravata e se apoiava na pia, vendo o que podia de seu reflexo doentio no espelho sujo.

Murta tinha vontade de sair de seu assento na velha janela de vitrais e passar os dedos pelos cabelos sujos dele, mesmo que não conseguisse tocar de verdade. Mas ela sabia que não podia. Draco não era dela, era _dele_.

Depois de exatamente dois minutos olhando sua imagem, Draco dava um gemido de frustração como se, depois de tanto tempo, não acreditasse que estava ali, porque isso não podia estar certo. Mas estava e Murta sabia.

Ele esfregava o cabelo, como num tique nervoso e olhava para a porta. Depois, para o relógio em seu pulso. Cabelo, porta, relógio, cabelo, porta, relógio.

"Eu vou embora.", ele sussurrava para o vazio.

"Não vá, ele já vem.", Murta murmurava, para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir, nem mesmo Draco. Mas ele não iriam embora.

E, depois dessas palavras e mais alguns instantes de angústia _(cabelo, porta, relógio)_, o estalido da maçaneta velha preenchia o ambiente de novo.

Como sempre, Harry estava atrasado pelo menos cinco minutos. Sua mãe não tivera tempo de lhe ensinar que o atraso era ruim, e ele mesmo não via problema nisso. Ele sabia que Draco estaria lá esperando por ele. Murta também sabia.

Olhava em volta, preocupado que mais alguém estivesse lá, mesmo que Draco já tivesse verificado todos os reservados. Ninguém poderia vê-los ali. Só Murta, mas eles não sabiam.

"Desculpe pela demora.", Harry murmurava, e esfregava a cicatriz com a mão direita.

"Atrasos não serão mais tolerados, Potter."

Ele falava como Snape e isso enchia Harry de ódio. Ele até o chamava de Potter! Isso era uma coisa que ninguém conseguiria mudar na cabeça de ambos. Eles eram Potter e Malfoy, ponto. Nunca Harry e Draco. Era como se isso os chamasse a realidade gritante de que eles não se gostavam. Pelo menos, teoricamente.

Levavam pelo menos cinco minutos até perceberem que estavam encarando o chão. E então (nesse momento, Murta já se sentia nervosa pelos dois, se tivesse unhas ela as roeria), cada um dava seu próprio passo e beijava o outro. Ninguém começava e ninguém terminava. Eles simplesmente _faziam_.

As mãos não eram mais de ninguém e as camisas nunca terminavam fechadas por completo. O que faltava num beijo com Ginny (para ambos), não estava ausente ali. Não era delicado e nem suave, era selvagem e agressivo, como se precisassem provar para si mesmos que, mesmo ali, ainda eram inimigos.

Então, Murta começava a chorar (não era a toa que seu nome era Murta_-Que-Geme_). Eles eram _dela_. Eram as suas mãos que deveriam estar acariciando aquele pescoço pálido, eram seus dentes que deveriam estar mordendo aquela boca fina. Parem, parem!

Os dois se separavam, olhando em volta, em busca de Snape, Dumbledore, Lucius, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Madame Norra...e não viam ninguém. Percebiam que seus corpos ainda estavam próximos demais e se soltavam, como se estivessem tocando um ferro quente.

Murta, percebendo o que fizera, mordia o punho para conter os soluços e observava Harry encostar-se na porta, esfregando mais uma vez a cicatriz, como para se certificar de que ainda era ele naquele corpo.

"Eu já vou."

"Eu sei.", Draco respondia, encarando-o pelo espelho sujo.

"Volto amanhã."

"Que seja."

Harry fechava a porta atrás de si, demorando cinco minutos do outro lado para abandonar o local, pensando se deveria voltar. Mas ele nunca voltava.

Malfoy continuava olhando para o espelho por pelo menos cinco minutos depois que Potter se fora. E, só por um segundo, Draco sorria para seu reflexo. E isso deixava Murta feliz. Quando Draco estivesse feliz, ela estaria feliz. Seus soluços paravam.

Ela sempre soube.

* * *

**# N/A: **Eu escrevi uma Pinhão, #comofas O_O E, Murder, eu nem te mandei essa, porque eu sei como tu anda ocupada, amora s2 Feita para o **Desafio de Outono**, com a Dusk. **Tema "Banheiro", item "Murta-Que-Geme".**


End file.
